


Shine Bright Like A Diamond

by AK_Ruston



Series: Have Skates, Will Travel [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Ruston/pseuds/AK_Ruston
Summary: Best friends take care of one another. No matter what.





	Shine Bright Like A Diamond

**Shine Bright Like A Diamond**

 

"For fucks sake!" she heard him growl from behind her.

 

She winced as she heard his phone crack when it slammed into the hotel room wall. She didn't dare turn around though. She knew he needed a few moments to cool down on his own. She would be ready when he was. Just like she always had been, just like she always would be.

 

He growled louder and then yelled several more explicit words before ramming his fist into the wall. She jumped at the sound; she wasn't expecting it. He hadn't been this upset since...well, if she had to really think back, it was probably 4.5 years ago that he had been this pissed off. She wasn't sure exactly what had caused it this time, but she took the silence as a sign he was ready for her. She took one deep, calming breath in and out before turning around to face him.

 

She saw immediately that he was holding a bloody fist in his open palm so she walked wordlessly to the bathroom and opened the hot water tap. After a few moments, steam was rising from the sink. She grabbed a folded white facecloth off the rack and began to get it wet under the stream of scalding hot water. She turned off the tap and wrung out the facecloth in the sink before returning to his side, finding him exactly as she had left him.

 

He was sullen and quiet, his eyes fixated on his throbbing hand, tears trickling down his cheeks. He was a sensitive man and felt everything deeply. He said nothing as she cleaned up his wounds; she was gentle and loving with him knowing he was now in physical pain on top of the emotional pain too. She turned the folded cloth inside out so that the blood-soaked part was hidden from his view before tossing it onto the table beside them.

 

She gently brushed a lock of his hair off of his forehead and then cupped his wet cheeks in her small hands. Their eyes locked onto one another; his hazel, hers green. She silently asked him what was going on, she couldn't help him unless she knew. His sad eyes blinked several times, trying to stop the flow of tears but it was of no use.

 

"Fucking internet trolls," he whispered, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

 

"Hey now, it hasn’t even been two weeks since the tour ended. Did you forget about it already?" she asked him, pausing for a moment, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. She took a step back and grabbed his hands tightly in hers. She looked him up and down; the little boy she once knew had grown up into a man. A wonderful, kind-hearted, generous man.

 

"Let them gossip about you.

Their opinions aren’t your problem.

You stay kind, committed to love,

and free in your authenticity.

No matter what they do or say,

don’t you dare doubt your worth

or the beauty of your truth.

Just keep on shining like you do."

 

He let out a sob and then collapsed his body into her waiting arms, just like she knew he would. As much as it was his job to anticipate her moves, she knew his just as well.

 

She let him stay with his head tucked into her neck for a while. She didn't mind that her shirt was soaked with his tears; she shed a few of her own. If he was hurting, then so was she. This year had been a lot for them, both together and as individuals, and they were now on the cusp of their final good-bye. It was unofficially official, but she disliked to even think of the R word yet. That day would be here soon enough. For right now she focused on one thing only, she is his best friend and he hers and that part will never change. No matter what.

 

 


End file.
